


you lift my soul beyond the stars

by Minirainbow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, jeongmo minayeon and dubchaeng mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirainbow/pseuds/Minirainbow
Summary: “It’s still weird calling you ‘mommy’ out of the bedroom.”“You say that as if you never called me ‘mommy’ in front of our friends to rile me up.”“Me? Never.” Sana teased with a giggle. “I’m definitely not used to sharing your boobs, though.”“Please stop.”ORSana and Jihyo have a baby.





	you lift my soul beyond the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sahyo have no where near enough fluff fics so I hope this suffices!! I really love them together. This is one of my favourite things I've ever written, I really hope you enjoy reading too! Un-Beta'd so any mistakes are mine.

 

Motherhood was weird; the way that overwhelming love and need to protect came so naturally and so quickly. The very second Jihyo first laid her eyes on Somi, her heart felt more full than it ever had before.

 

Her entire pregnancy she’d fretted nonstop about not loving their child, not having that maternal bond all mothers were expected to have. Despite Sana’s comforting words and reassurance that Jihyo would be an incredible mother, that worry persisted. Watching Sana interact with other children and the way they all instantly fell in love with her, and she them, comforted her however. She never once doubted Sana would be a great mother, only feared she herself wouldn’t be good enough.

 

All of those fears and reservations vanished the second she had Somi in her arms for the first time. Jihyo finally understood what it meant to be completely happy and whole; and as she watched Sana sob tears of joy from where she sat on the chair next to her bed, she knew her world was complete.

 

-+-

 

The first day at home with her was exactly what they’d been expecting, what they’d been told to prepare for, but it was also so different.

 

The day was an endless cycle of feeding her, letting her sleep for a bit before she needed changing and then feeding her again.

 

They had family and friends blowing up their phones asking how they were doing, how Somi was and when they’d be allowed to visit, demanding videos and pictures of the baby and wishing them luck. Sana had been on the phone to her parents for nearly an hour, just gushing about Somi and how happy she was with their family.

 

Jihyo just couldn’t drag herself away from Somi, no matter how much she tried to force herself to do something else - she’d never pictured herself getting this attached this quickly. Everyone had told her to cherish the rare quiet moments when the baby was asleep in order and get some sleep, but all she wanted to do was watch her.

 

Those blissful moments of peace were quickly becoming shorter and less frequent.

 

During the daytime, she and Sana selfishly cherished the moments Somi was awake and watching them with her big eyes; the novelty having not yet worn off, still deliriously happy that she was in their arms and healthy.

 

But at 2am, when all they wanted to do was sleep, the novelty very quickly wore off. They no longer enjoyed when Somi was awake, because now when she was awake it felt like a whole lot more crying.

 

-+-

 

Jihyo had always been a very deep sleeper, Sana had often joked that the world could be ending outside and she would still be sleeping peacefully, having easily slept through thunderstorms, firework shows and Nayeon’s excited screams when Red Velvet had a comeback.Yet now the millisecond Somi started crying, she was wide awake.

 

“It’s your turn to check on her.” Jihyo grumbled into her pillow, nudging an equally sleepy Sana with her foot.

 

It had been around 10 days since they’d brought Somi home, and they’d fallen into somewhat of a routine of taking turns getting up when the baby started crying - it stopped arguments and meant both of them were getting similar amounts of sleep. However, Jihyo would be lying if she said she didn’t try to use Sana’s forgetfulness to her advantage.

 

“No way, it’s totally your turn.” Sana shook her head into her pillow. “I got up like an hour ago to change her, remember?”

 

Annoyingly, the lack of sleep had done wonders to improve Sana’s memory.

 

Jihyo got out of bed with a sigh, tiptoeing over to Somi’s bassinet, that sits next to their bed, and gently lifted her up. Her gentle shushes and cooing did nothing to quieten her cries, so she held the baby against the shoulder and takes her into the living room to give Sana some peace and quiet.

 

It’s 4am, and it was already the 4th time Somi had gotten up; so to say Jihyo was running on fumes would’ve been an understatement. Jihyo laid the screaming baby in her lap as she pulled her t-shirt over her head, too sleep deprived to even be bothered by the pain when Somi immediately latches onto her nipple and starts feeding; she was just relieved the crying had stopped.

 

She could’ve, and likely would’ve, fallen asleep right there if it hadn’t been for Somi crying when she was finished, because she had gas.

 

-+-

 

Sana had always been a worrier.

 

Anyone on the outside of their relationship looking in would always assume Sana was the laid back one and Jihyo was high maintenance; but they were wrong. Without all the pregnancy hormones at play, Jihyo was much more relaxed compared to Sana, whilst Sana would be silently fretting about things going wrong.

 

She’d never call herself an irrational worrier though, would adamantly proclaim she was just overly cautious, and Jihyo would always laugh and say it was sweet how much she cared.

 

Her excuse was now always that because she’d had to keep a level head throughout Jihyo’s pregnancy - with Jihyo’s constant worrying, as a result of her hormones going crazy, had Sana been her usual worried self they would’ve no doubt spiralled out of control - so all her worrying had been pent up so even the smallest of things would trigger it.

 

For example, all it took was for Somi to have a slight fever and be a bit grumpier than normal before Sana was rushing her to the paediatrician adamant she was gravely ill. The horrendous illness had turned out to be a bit of a cold.

 

“Are you sure the water is the right temperature?” Sana peered over Jihyo’s shoulder to watch the bath water rise up, a towel covered Somi pressed against her chest.

 

“Don’t worry, I checked with my elbow like the book said and I used the special thermometer.” Jihyo showed Sana the thermometer, the one the paediatrician had given them, before reaching over to shut the tap off. But Sana still looked hesitant.

 

“Is the bath seat secure? It won’t move around right?” Sana rambled. “Is the water too high? The doctor said it doesn’t need to be too high and we should mainly stick to wash cloths and stuff like that.”

 

“Sana, babe, don’t worry.” Jihyo turned around and squeezed Sana’s thigh comfortingly. “Everything is perfect, I triple checked, we’ve got her wash cloths, shampoo, body wash and everything right here. You don’t need to worry.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m so worried for when this is so exciting.” Sana smiled warmly at Jihyo. “Somi’s first bath, I can’t believe we’re already at this point.” Sana grin widened when she and Jihyo locked eyes, she moved closer towards the bath.

 

“So weird to think it’s only been like 2 weeks since we took her home from the hospital.” Jihyo thought aloud, a wave of emotions washing over her as she watched as her wife started to lower their baby into the bath seat.

 

“Quick, Jihyo, grab your phone.” Sana nodded at her as she placed Somi in the little seat, watching as she wriggled with a big smile on her face. “I really want this filmed so we can show our parents.”

 

-+-

 

It had been just under 4 weeks since Somi was born and the pair had become basically zombies. The 4 weeks of next to no sleep had officially caught up with them, all the adrenaline and excitement that came with being a new parent had well and truly worn off; anything non-Somi related was done on autopilot without any real thought.

 

Everything was about Somi now, not a single second passed without her being on their minds. The millisecond she started fussing they’d be prepared, ready to try to figure out what was wrong and how to fix it; and they’d be flicking through multiple books when they couldn’t figure it out.

 

Sana liked to say they were nearly experts, Jihyo preferred to say they were doing their best.

 

“How long until you can start pumping?” Sana called over to Jihyo from the kitchen, making up two mugs of tea.

 

“The doctor said it was best to wait until 6 weeks, otherwise I could over produce.” Jihyo responded, trying her best to ignore the pain as Somi fed from her breasts.

 

“Only 2 more weeks then, and then finally your boobs can have some rest.” Sana chuckled, making her way over to Jihyo and setting the two mugs of tea down on the coffee table.

 

“You have no idea how excited me and my boobs are.” Jihyo quipped exhaustedly, wincing when Somi bit down particularly hard. “Why did no one tell me how much breastfeeding would hurt?”

 

“Who’d’ve thought someone so tiny with no teeth could bite down so hard on poor mommy’s nipples.” Sana cooed, pressing a gentle kiss on Somi’s head. “I read in one of the books it should stop hurting after, like, 7 weeks. If not we need to go see the pediatrician about it.”

 

“Thank god.” Jihyo groaned, gently placing Somi over her shoulder so she could burp her. “Was beginning to worry my nipples were gonna fall off.”

 

“That’d be my worst nightmare.” Sana gasped dramatically.

 

“Enough you.” Jihyo halfheartedly scolded her with a giggle.

 

-+-

 

It was the situation they'd been preparing for nearly 2 months now, they knew it was going to happen eventually; they'd just hoped they'd have more time than this so they'd be completely ready.

 

They both had plans that didn't allow for a baby to tag along.

 

Jihyo, as head of the music department at her school, had known for a month now about her meeting with the other music staff and heads of school to plan next years curriculum - so for the past month they'd been under the impression Sana would be there to look after Somi while Jihyo was out.

 

But, as life could never really be that simple, the investors in Sana's dance studio had called a last minute 'urgent' meeting that required she be at the studio on the same day as Jihyo's meeting. And, despite Sana's begging, they had specifically said no babies could go.

 

It wasn't that they didn't trust anyone else to look after Somi, they were sure even Dahyun and Chaeyoung could probably competently look after a baby for a couple of hours, it was a matter of them desperately not wanting to leave Somi. They'd grown so attached they were terrified of leaving her - Sana, the worrier, especially.

 

"I can just phone in sick for this meeting, it's fine." Sana rambled, bouncing a very happy Somi in her lap. "Momo will be there so I mean, I'm sure they don't need both of the owners there."

 

"Don't be ridiculous, Sana, you need to go to that meeting it's important." Jihyo soothed her gently. "Besides Mina and Nayeon agreed to babysit for us while we're out, Somi will be absolutely fine."

 

"Okay, yeah okay." Sana agreed, smiling warmly at the happy baby in her lap. "I bet Nayeon was so excited when you asked her."

 

"Haven't heard her so excited in years, barely got the question out before she was agreeing." Jihyo chuckled, moving to sit next to Sana and kiss her on the cheek. "Your auntie Nayeon loves you so much." Jihyo cooed, pinching Somi's cheek gently.

 

"Something tells me this is more than just a babysitting thing for Nayeon." Sana giggled, raising an eyebrow at Jihyo knowingly.

 

"Oh totally, this is definitely secret baby practice for Mina; she's been dropping unsubtle hints about kids since their wedding." Jihyo agreed. "Just like how I used to make us babysit my sisters son all the time, secret baby practice to see if we were ready."

 

"How'd I do then?" Sana teased with a smirk.

 

"Please, you passed with flying colours." Jihyo rolled her eyes with a smile, laying another kiss on Sana's cheek. "And look at you now, you're an incredible mom to Somi."

 

"She makes it so easy when she's like this, not crying and all giggly." Sana sighed happily, gently tickling Somi's ribs making her squirm and smile. "Why can't you always be like this, munchkin?"

 

"If she was always this easy she'd make a terrible practice baby for Mina and Nayeon."

 

"And a terrible practice baby for us, y'know, for next time maybe?" Sana said cautiously, relaxing when she watched Jihyo's smile widen.

 

"That's very true, we're gonna be experts next time." Jihyo agreed coolly, her heart jumping in her chest at the sight of how happy Sana was.

 

"Okay, so Jihyo fed her before she left, around 30 minutes ago, so she should be okay for another hour and a half." Sana held Somi against her chest, anxious to hand her over to the excited looking Nayeon stood in front of her. "There are 3 bottles of milk in the fridge, that should be more than enough for the 3 hours. She's still not completely used to the bottles, we still mainly breastfeed, but do persevere we need her to get used to it."

 

"Sana, we've got this don't worry, we've looked after her before." Nayeon reassured her, taking in Sana's panicked expression and sighing. "Is there anything else we should know?"

 

"Umm, you know where diapers are right?"

 

"Yes, the drawer under the changing table; you've told me like 10 times."

 

"Okay, good. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call either of us." Sana placed several kisses to Somi's cheeks. "Don't worry about tummy time, we'll just do that when we get home. If she starts crying, and she's not hungry or needing a diaper change- "

 

"Try to burp her and if that doesn't work then try rocking or bouncing her gently." Nayeon interrupted her with a chuckle. "Sana we know what you're doing, now pass her over you're gonna be late."

 

"Right, yeah." Sana kissed Somi firmly on the forehead before handing her over to Nayeon. "Make sure you support her head properly."

 

"Sana we're gonna be fine, go to your meeting." Mina called over from where she was looking through Somi's toys.

 

"I'm going, I'm going." Sana sighed, grabbing her jacket off the rack and moving to give Somi one last kiss. "I'll see you later munchkin, be good for auntie Mina and Nayeon. I love you so much, bye baby."

 

Nayeon and Mina waved her off as Sana, extremely reluctantly, left the apartment; Nayeon making Somi wave with her little arms as well.

 

"How much do you think Jihyo and Sana would hate us if we stole her?" Mina teased, poking at Somi's chubby little cheeks and cooing softly at her.

 

-+-

 

"Who do you think will be the next in our group to have kids?" Sana whispered to Jihyo softly as they lay in bed together, they had just put Somi back to bed and were extremely anxious about accidentally waking her up again.

 

"Well, Dahyun and Chaeyoung only just got engaged so I think they'll be a while. Tzuyu and Elkie only just got married like 4 months ago, plus they were very set on only being dog parents." Jihyo responded with a soft giggle. "Nayeon keeps dropping hints about kids, really it's a miracle Mina hasn't caught on yet. And Jeongyeon told me she's seriously considering it, especially after watching Momo with Somi."

 

"Momo always said she wanted to wait until the dance studio was solid until they started talking about kids, just like me." Sana pointed out. "I think it's between Jeongyeon and Momo, and Mina and Nayeon for sure."

 

"Really it's about whether Mina catches on to Nayeon's hints before Jeongyeon asks Momo about kids." Jihyo agreed, rolling over to cuddle into Sana's side and press her face into Sana's neck.

 

"At this rate we'll have our second child before either of them have one." Sana whispered softly, eyes flitting down to Jihyo to gauge her reaction; smiling to herself when she feels Jihyo's smile against her neck.

 

"It's really starting to look that way." Jihyo mumbled into Sana's neck, placing a soft kiss to her neck and relishing in the way Sana heated up and squirmed excitedly.

 

-+-

 

"Jihyo can you come into the living room please!" Sana called out to Jihyo, tone exasperated. "And bring a couple towels and a change of clothes for Somi please!"

 

Jihyo quirked an eyebrow curiously, but gathered up the requested supplies regardless; even grabbing one of Sana's hoodies as well, suspecting that may be something else she may need. Jihyo cautiously walked into the living room, only to see a very dishevelled Sana, covered in baby sick, holding a surprisingly calm Somi, who was also covered in sick. Jihyo really couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

 

"I think she drank her milk too fast." Sana grumbled, frowning at her laughing wife. "It's really not funny, this has happened to you like a million times too."

 

"Yeah, but never like this." Jihyo teased her, moving to help clean them both up. "How is it she was sick on your front and your back."

 

"Listen, there's a perfectly normal explanation for this." Sana started as she stripped Somi out of her dirty clothes. "She was sick down my back, on the cloth might I emphasise, whilst I was burping her. I sat her in my lap, to check up on her, once I thought she was done, and she immediately projectile vomited down my front."

 

"My two messy babies, I really have my work cut out for me here." Jihyo cooed at them both, pinching a Somi's cheek softly and then pinching a very frowny Sana's cheek. "It's getting late anyway, so you can both have a shower to clean off properly."

 

"You're just trying to get me out of my clothes, Mrs Park." Sana teased flirtatiously.

 

"So what if I am? I've successfully done that many times before, Mrs Park." Jihyo quipped with a wink, halfheartedly swatting Sana away when she leaned in for a quick kiss. "No kisses until after your shower, you smell of baby sick."

 

"Kisses during the shower?" Sana asked, using her big brown puppy dog eyes to get her way - Jihyo's weakness.

 

"Who said I was showering with you?"

 

"Please, as if you'd ever pass up on the opportunity to shower with me." Sana quirked an eyebrow at her and winked. "Plus that way you can help me wash Somi."

 

"Fine, I guess if I have to join you I will." Jihyo surrendered with faux exasperation. "Only for Somi, of course."

 

"Of course, _mommy_." Sana waggled her eyebrows at her.

 

"Enough you." Jihyo scolded with a blush.

 

-+-

 

"I don't think I'll get over the fact that you're a mom now." Momo whistled lowly to Sana, eyes fixed on Jeongyeon and Jihyo playing with Somi in the living room.

 

"God, I can't believe it either. I just can't get over how lucky I am, she's just so perfect." Sana sighed dreamily. "It's been around a year since we found out, and it really feels like it was just yesterday."

 

"I remember when you and Jihyo gathered us all together to tell us when she was, what, 3 months pregnant?" Momo nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "I'm surprised you kept it hidden for so long, you are both the worst at keeping secrets."

 

"Trust me, when that test came back positive all I wanted to do was tell everyone about it." Sana chuckled, pausing to sip from her tea. "I literally picked up my phone after we finished crying and I was all calmed down, ready to phone my parents to tell them, and Jihyo stopped me and told me we should wait a couple months. Y'know, to make sure everything was okay. I nearly let it slip like 10 times, I'm surprised no one guessed to be honest."

 

"Oh Mina totally knew." Momo corrected.

 

"Wait what? She told us she had no idea." Sana turned to face Momo, startled.

 

"Yeah she totally lied, she figured it out like a month before you told everyone. Remember Yerin and Umji's birthday party last year? Mina told us that Jihyo was the only person who didn't drink that night; and whenever she did get given a drink you'd just whisk it out of her hands and drink it. That's how she knew." Momo explained. "Honestly, I don't know how no one else noticed, you were so wasted that night whilst Jihyo was sober."

 

"I barely remember that night, never been so drunk in my life." Sana rubbed her temples at the memory. "I'm like 99% sure I told one of the waiters Jihyo was pregnant and he did not believe me at all. I remember Jihyo practically dragging me out of that party before I could tell anyone else."

 

"And here you are now, nearly 11 months after that party with the best baby ever." Momo nudged her with a wide grin, nodding over to where Somi was currently babbling with Jihyo and Jeongyeon.

 

"She really is the best baby ever." Sana muttered, staring at her baby and her wife dreamily, momentarily forgetting what was going on. "Have you and Jeong had the 'baby talk' yet?"

 

"Not yet, we need to though so I know where her heads at." Momo scratched the back of her neck as she answered.

 

"It's a long process, can take some couples years to get pregnant. We were very lucky getting pregnant first try."

 

"Saved you a whole lot of time and money." Momo grinned at Sana.

 

"Which is why you two need to talk about what you wanna do. I mean if you're both ready, why wait?" Sana explained quietly. "You two are gonna be great mom's, Momo."

 

-+-

 

Moments like this were ones to cherish.

 

Jihyo couldn’t keep her eyes off her wife nor their baby in her lap. The pair were watching cartoons on the TV, and whatever it was Somi was really enjoying it; babbling loudly and pointing at the screen excitedly. A truly precious sight to behold, especially with Sana cooing softly at Somi and seeming equally enthusiastic about whatever was going on.

 

“Somi really likes the puppies on the andrex adverts.” Sana casually mentioned, nodding down at Somi smiling happily as the puppies bounded across the tv screen.

 

“We’re not getting a dog, Sana.” Jihyo quickly replied, it was not the first time Sana had tried to subtly ask for a dog, and it wouldn’t be a last.

 

“It wouldn’t be for me, it’d be for Somi.” Sana pleaded desperately, Jihyo just laughed and rolled her eyes.

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Okay, we either have a second child or a puppy.” Jihyo offered coolly, hoping that’d shut her up. Sana just raised an eyebrow at her thoughtfully. “Seriously Sana?” Jihyo laughed.

 

“I’m thinking, I’m thinking.” Sana teased with a wink.

 

-+-

 

Jihyo watched from the living room sofa as Sana snuck out of their bedroom, baby monitor in hand, having just put Somi down to sleep; giggling to herself quietly as she watched Sana pull the door as close to closed as she could. Smiling to herself as she watched her wife set the baby monitor on the coffee table and slump on the arm chair, exhausted.

 

"Did she go down okay?" Jihyo questioned quietly.

 

"She put up a bit of a fight like normal, it does seem to be getting easier though." Sana answered, running a hand through her hair as she did.

 

"She's definitely sleeping a lot better now, sleeping for a lot longer than she used to and sleeping through loud noises better." Jihyo slowly rose from her seat on the sofa, Sana watching her with a curious expression, and made her way over to the arm chair where Sana sat and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "So by my count, we should have like 2 hours."

 

Sana's curious expression quickly melted away into one of pure lust the second Jihyo straddled her lap, Sana's hands grabbing at Jihyo's waist to help steady her before grabbing at the back of her neck and pulling her down into a deep kiss. Jihyo wastes no time swiping her tongue over Sana's bottom lip, a silent plea, which Sana eagerly complies to - allowing Jihyo's tongue to dip into her mouth. Their tongues roll across each other lazily and Sana sighs into Jihyo's mouth at the feeling - she could kiss her for hours, but right now they're so short on time. Her hands leave where they rested at the back of Jihyo's neck to grab at her ass, pulling her against her hips in a rough grind.

 

Jihyo broke away from the kiss to moan lowly and Sana took the opportunity to start sucking kisses into her neck, biting down harshly on her pulse point eliciting louder moan from Jihyo. Her momentary smugness vanishes the second she feels Jihyo rolling her hips into her lap; all she wants to do is tease her and take it slow but Sana know's they don't have time. Her lips stop sucking at Jihyo's neck to capture Jihyo's lips in a heated kiss, she grabs at Jihyo's ass and helps her grind into her lap; feeling Jihyo gasp into her mouth at the feeling.

 

"Please Sana... _please_." Jihyo broke off from the kiss to moan out her name, only further fueling Sana's desire to prolong this and tease her further.

 

"Please what?" Sana asked coyly, looking into Jihyo's eyes to see her desperation and frustration. "Tell me what you want, _mommy_?"

 

"Sana, we don't have time, please." Jihyo practically growled, accentuating it with a particularly hard grind into her lap. "Fucking _touch me._ "

 

Sana smirked and grabbed at the hem of Jihyo's shirt, waiting for the silent confirmation that she was allowed to take it off, fingers ghosting at the skin of her hip making Jihyo shudder. Jihyo leans back slightly and pulls her shirt over her head, and Sana's eyes go wide and her breath catches in her throat when she lays her eyes on Jihyo's breasts. This is far from the first time she's seen her boobs, and with the amount of time Jihyo spends lounging around in the apartment shirtless now, it's not been a long time since she saw them either - but they always had the same effect on her.

 

Sana lurched forward to press kiss all over Jihyo's chest, a hand splayed across her tummy laying dangerously close to the waistband of her shorts. From the way she's squirming in her lap, Sana can tell Jihyo is getting restless and is too turned on to cope with the teasing; her hips are bucking erratically and her breath is coming out in short puffs. A hand grasped at her jaw and pulls her up to meet Jihyo's lips in a searing kiss, Sana smirked against her lips as she slowly slipped the hand that rested on her stomach under the waistband of her shorts, met with immediate heat and Jihyo moaning into her mouth.

 

And then Somi started screaming over the monitor.

 

Jihyo looked like she could cry from frustration when Sana pulled her hand out of her shorts.

 

"I'll go get her." Sana sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead.

 

"No I'll go, she's probably hungry and my shirts already off so." Jihyo grumbled before rising from Sana's lap and trudging off towards their bedroom.

 

-+-

 

“It’s still weird calling you ‘mommy’ out of the bedroom.”

 

“You say that as if you never called me ‘mommy’ in front of our friends to rile me up.”

 

“Me? Never.” Sana teased with a giggle. “I’m definitely not used to sharing your boobs, though.”

 

“Please stop.”

 

-+-

 

Living in Korea with her parents in Japan was really hard for Sana; and Jihyo knew this.

 

When Somi was born, and all of Jihyo's family came to see them in the hospital, Sana's parents were the only people who couldn't come and visit. They worked a lot, and simply didn't have the time to come to Korea; Sana adamantly claimed she was fine with it and that she understood, but Jihyo had known Sana long enough to know how much it hurt her. Jihyo knew for a fact she wouldn't have coped if her parents hadn't been there.

 

They Skyped Sana's parents whenever they could, and would bombard them with photos and videos of Somi when they couldn't. It worked for now, but it was still far from perfect or even ideal.

 

Timing was difficult, as much as Jihyo would love to take Sana and Somi to Japan as soon as possible; but she also knew that Somi was too young to cope on the plane and that Sana's parents were really busy this time of year. So for now Skype and texting would have to suffice.

 

"Sana?" Jihyo called out into the apartment as she shut the front door.

 

"I'm in the bedroom with Somi!" Sana called back, Jihyo smiled to herself - holding an envelope behind her back as she made her way towards their bedroom. "I'm just about to put her down for a nap, what's up?"

 

Jihyo smiled at the scene in front of her, heart feeling so full at the sight of Sana feeding a very drowsy, yet content, Somi sat in the rocking chair next to the crib. It was such a casual scene, one she'd definitely seen multiple times before and will definitely see again; but any reminder of the fact they had were a family was enough to warm her heart, brighten her day.

 

"I'll be in the kitchen, come find me when she's all settled." Jihyo responded once she'd snapped out of her thoughts, trying her best to suppress the excited smile on her face. "I have something to show you."

 

"Can't you just show me now?" Sana asked quietly, careful not to disturb Somi. "The suspense, Jihyo, it's killing me already."

 

"This requires your full attention, so no." Jihyo quipped teasingly with a smirk, making her way out of the room. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're done."

 

She slunk out of the room quietly, hearing Sana's little huff as she did. Despite the surprise being a good one, a really good one at that, Jihyo couldn't help but feel anxious as she waited for Sana in the kitchen. They'd spent the last 5 months so focused on Somi, that they really hadn't thought about anything else; least of all themselves. She was terrified she'd misread something, and that the surprise wouldn't be well received

 

But this was Sana. Sana was the most grateful person she'd ever met in her entire life. The girl could receive anything for her birthday and still be over the moon and would gush about it for ages; she was the epitome of believing in 'it's the thought that counts'. It was one of the many beautiful aspects of Sana that Jihyo fell in love with.

 

The quiet sound of the bedroom door being pulled closed broke her out of her inner turmoil, and Jihyo turned to watch Sana wince as the door creaked quietly.

 

"What did you want to show me?" Sana asked, setting the baby monitor down on the counter.

 

"Before I show you, I just wanted to say that this is a thank you from Somi and me for being such a great mom." Jihyo started, still weirdly nervous. "I know how upset you were when your parent's couldn't be here after Somi was born, and I know how much you miss them- "

 

"Baby, I promise you it's fine." Sana interrupted quickly.

 

"No it's not, and you're allowed to be upset." Jihyo corrected her softly. "But, I thought that it may be a bit better if Somi spent her first Christmas with them instead." Jihyo said, her voice quietening as she spoke.

 

"What do you mean?" Sana asked, voice a mixture of confused and sceptical.

 

"I spoke to your parents already, and mine as well, and we all agreed that a Christmas in Japan would be a nice getaway for us 3." Jihyo continued, laying 3 plane tickets to Osaka on the counter in front of Sana who stared at them in shock. "I probably should've checked with you first, I'm sorry, and I know sorting out Somi's passport will be a huge hassel, I just thought- "

 

Jihyo was cut off by Sana rounding the counter and engulfing her in a hug, before pulling her into a searing kiss. Every muscle in Jihyo's body relaxed.

 

"This is the best gift ever, I love you so much." Sana pulled away from the kiss to press their foreheads together. "You're the best wife on the planet, I can't believe you're mine."

 

"I love you too, so much." Jihyo whispered back, trying and failing to hold back tears.

 

Everything was right with the world.

 

-+-

 

Jihyo rolled over to cuddle into Sana's side the second she felt her get in bed, throwing an arm over her stomach to pull her closer. A whispered giggle escaped Sana's throat when Jihyo's face met her neck, lips tickling at her throat. They fit together perfectly.

 

"It's your turn next time." Jihyo whispered into Sana's neck, kissing the spot where her lips lay, softly.

 

"What?"

 

"When we have our second baby, it's your turn to carry them." Jihyo couldn't contain her smile, nuzzling further into Sana's side.

 

"Of course, baby." Sana giddily responded, smiling widely and excitedly. "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been on such a long hiatus and I'm about to go on an even longer one, but this is something I'd been itching to write for months! Sahyo has been sailing recently, so I was desperate to write for them, and then the sweetest lesbian couple came into my work with their baby and it just all spiralled from their.  
> Follow me on twitter @hasubongi  
> Send me CC's (link in pinned!)  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
